broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Frequency Spark
Frequency Dante Spark, ''( Greek: συχνότητα σπίθα; 2 August 1995 to the date, ''Commonly called Frequency Spark, Spark or "Sparkie" by friends ), ''' '''is an earth pony with red coat and brown spikey mane, he's a gifted genius, considered a little bit crazy by his friends because he's very hyperactive and curious, actually he lives in Ponyville , Equestria but his hometown is Vanhoover, a northwest town far from Ponyville. Childhood and his gift At a very young age, Frequency Spark growth with a very high intelligence and ability to learn things quickly, he always understood the environment where he was living and as a every earth pony colt he always was curious about unicorns and their magic , he wondered how they can do that and if he was capable to do such amazing things like them. He bought a magic kit with savings of his daily school lunch, in order to learn the amazing things unicorns can do, in fact he learnt to do the tricks only to discover the only "magic" he was doing was a illusion, dissapointed, Spark started out to read and research about past history and anatomy of unicorns at the Vanhoover's Library, as the obvious thing every unicorn has is in fact, the horn, he was amazed about this miracolous object on the head of each of them and he don't hesitated to try to be like them so the testing began. One day, he was finishing reading one of the enormous books he was used to read, always alone because he was the "rejected" of the school, the nerdy one, egghead, etc. He was already used to that, he was reading a book named "The theory of the magical electric forces" and he learnt that rubbing, for example, cat's fur with a magical stone named "amber" can give the cat the ability to attract small things, like feathers. Quickly he associated the word "Attract" with the singular ability of grabbing things with magic that unicorns have and he then started to figure out how to obtain amber. Amber, the "magical" stone Spark, after reading all the books related to electricity theories and learning everything he could about the strange thing amber was, he figured that in fact the amber we fossilized tree resin, this, since the events of the "incident of the two alicorn sisters", more than one thousand years ago, the events what happened there and the magical liberation of the Elements of Harmony made the trees to produce this sap-like mixture, giving it at the same time electrical properties and forcing the fossil proccess too. Amazed with this, Frequency wanted to use the amber and experiment it as his ambitious and almost foolish personality some times takes him completely, he started to figure out how to obtain amber no matter the costs, he then managed to get one sample from a dragon in a cavern, because of the beauty of this stone, it can be easily confused with a diamond or jewerly that any dragon could like; with this he didn't only proved the cat and fur theory, he invested a lot of time experimenting with it and making a lot of discoverings, the most important, was the relation he made with the little sparks the stone sometimes let out, with the lightnings at a storm, proving to himself that the stone was just electrical at all, and not magical like everypony were talking about, he understood that magic can be easily confused with electrical phenomenons which he decided to research even more, he was convinced about something, if he doesn't have any magic, he would make his own magic and this was just the beggining of his biggest discovering so far, the discovering of electronics and electromagnetism. Category:Earth Pony Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony ponies Category:Stallion Category:Colt